jefferys better
by Blury-Star-on-Fire
Summary: hes the famous but insane, well... letsee no not anymore! DOCTOR ITS A MIRACALE! jeffery @ illusion the game @ creepypasta @ ect. Senona and friends @ me


Chapter one Killer

My mom made me stay up with her in her bedroom after what we just saw a little kit on the tv next to the porcupine reporter

"So what did you see?"

"This kid about my age umm..- He I can't even say it… it's just to too scary" after watching that news show mom won't let me go to bed to even near the bed… we stayed up all night with secure doors and my brother with a real light saber jewel invented did you know that my friends and their parents were here too… HELLO? GODS WITH US WE SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID… but I knew they were… suddenly there was a shadow on the wall I glared at it and shouted

"I SPEAK IN THE NAME OF JESUS HE GIVES ME POWER OVER YOU!" The shadow stumbled

"YOU AREND THE DEVILS KIT ANYMORE!" the shadow seemed surprised that I could even speak in an instant the power went out… and I felt a knife in my back but it wasn't a real one!

"BE GONE DEMON LEAVE OUR HOUSE WE ARE GOD'S CHILDREN AND NOTHING CRUSHES US!" with that the light came back on everyone paranoid my best friend held on to my arm afraid..

"YOU GUYS SNAP OUT OF IT REMEMBER WITH LOVE THERE IS NO FEAR WITH FEAR THERE IS NO LOVE!" This was a fight with a devil that we knew we could beat with Gods help and strength  
"How are you not afraid?" the figure stepped out all of us prepared to fight with Gods armor, almost everyone flinched…

"HOW? We are God's children and He says not to have fear or there is no love.."

"hahah wow I'm sorry that I don't believe in the Bible"

Shocked we all started praying he fell down to the floor which we continued praying…

END -CHAPTER TWO: God always gives more than one chance even to a murder

Jeffery's pov

I blinked my eyes a couple times and finally opened… wait what? I have eye lids again thank goodness! But wait… HOWD I GET THEM?!

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I shouted the last thing I could remember were Randy and them pulling out guns and me running inside… I looked around the house…

"Hello?" It was certainly quiet…

"Oh hi sir" a door opened,

"I'm the physiologist I'm here to see if you've recovered"

"Recovered what?"

"You went insane my boy, a huge number of Christians said they prayed over you and you fell, they said you must have been controlled by a demon…"

"What? Is my family okay? Did I really do all the things I saw in my nightmare?!" I was on verge of tears…

"Oh dear… I need you to take this test..." I simply nodded and answered questions…

When I was done he scanned the sheet and smiled

"Your recovered okay good!" I smiled knowing that meant I was better

Then a little hedgehog about my age walked in over to me

"You okay?" she asked I took note on her beautiful dark chocolate eyes and hair

"Uh yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Senona…"

"Nice name, anyway I'm Jeffery…" I held my hand out to her… she took it her hands were warm and soft…

"Anyway, I wanted to ask are you a Christian?" I nodded

"But I lost faith one night when I had a nightmare, then that same week, I think I fell into a cage and I saw this really scary monster controlling my mind…"

"Good I wanted to give you this stuff" she took out a brand new Bible, some highlighters, a notebook, a recorder, and a new cell phone with contacts on it she handed it all to me

"What's all of this?" I asked softly

"It's a gift to you, helps you remember God, and stuff…"

"Is my family alright?" I asked worriedly thinking the monster took them from me when he was me…

"Yes… also I'm going to be here for you since what happened… I'm not letting that happen again…"

"What about Jannet and Jane?" I started tearing up...

"They are fine, we just found out they are in progress of recovering, and have no intention of killing you or anyone else…" She smiled… and hugged me with hope…

"Thank you…" I looked up at the sky, thinking to God THANK YOU FOR THIS SECONED CHANCE…

So basically I Began living each day to my fullest Lui forgave me for almost killing him my parents aren't dead just in hiding so till then I and Lui are living with Senona's family which I've grown fond of Senona we started dating, and its going great I've given up the depression… I'm glad God has helped me rise from the stage I was in, I was never sent to jail due to the knowing I was controlled Randy and the other bullies moved away due to gossip… And life is good again…

THE END


End file.
